The multimedia technology has improved markedly during the recent years. For example, it is possible to stream media over a network. This means, that multimedia, for example a video, is received by a user and presented to the user at the same time.
It is noted that streaming videos with high resolution over a network imposes large bandwidth requirements. Therefore, solutions are needed to improve the streaming.